Rainy Days
by koneko09
Summary: A few drabbles inspired by music and rain.
1. Bus Stop

A/N Oh my goodness! It has been so long! So, it's been raining cats and dogs here, and it seems that every time I get into my car to go to work, a song about rain or that has the word rain in comes on! All of it made me think of some one shots, so here they are!

By the way, each of these songs has popped on the radio everyday for the three weeks it's been raining. I think the radio was trying to tell me something…..

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, otherwise I would be the most awesome person in the world. Sadly, it shall never be. *Sniff*

* * *

Chapter One - Bus Stop _by _The hollies

As I looked out my window, I saw her once again, waiting at the bus stop across the street. Every morning, without fail, she is there.

A few weeks ago, I had glanced out my window once morning, around nine a.m. and there she was. I could tell she was new to the area, after all, I watch the people passing by my window everyday, and recognize all the faces of the people who live on my block. I rarely go out, so I only really know a few of my neighbors. I work at home as a writer, and I like to look out my window for inspiration. On that particular morning, I had found my muse.

Every morning, I look out my window, and am captivated by her beauty. She looks like the shy type at first, but is not afraid to speak her mind to you.

I always wondered where she goes. I mean, no one works seven days a week, right? This mystery of hers intrigued me, and my mind would create several scenarios to play out of where she's going and why. Ever since she showed up, I haven't had writer's block for the book of short stories I am currently working on.

One April morning, I woke to the sound of the rain pattering against the roof. Hoping that this wouldn't deter her from showing up, I checked my clock and saw that if she stuck to her usual routine, she would be at the stop in about ten minutes. I got dressed, sat in front of my window and waited. Right on the dot, she showed up, wearing only a jacket with a hood to protect her from the cold droplets. I suddenly got worried that she would get soaked and end up catching a cold. Without thinking, I put on a coat, grabbed an umbrella from the hook by my door, and headed towards her.

I stood next to her, holding my umbrella over the both of us. She looked at me, a look of confusion in her bright, blue eyes, making me blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "_Please, share my umbrella_."

She stared at me for a bit. I hoped I hadn't scared her. Her eyes boring into mine were making me a bit

nervous, causing me to wish I hadn't acted so rashly. Then, she suddenly smiled, and I suddenly felt like

I would melt on the spot.

"I don't share umbrellas with strangers…." she said. My heart fell a bit, and my arm drooped, then she

continued, "But, if you tell me your name, then we wouldn't be strangers anymore, would we?"

I smiled back at her. "Kenshin, Himura, Kenshin," I said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Himura-san. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Now that we've been formally

introduced, I think I shall take you up on that offer."

I shook my head at her formality. "Kenshin is just fine, Kamiya-dono"

She laughed. What a beautiful sound! "Then you must call me Kaoru, Kenshin-_dono_!" I laughed at her

stress on the honorific I had first given to her.

We began to talk, about anything and everything. We were so into our conversation, that the bus came and

went.

"Oro, I am afraid we've missed the bus," I said, worrying that she was late for work or some other prior

engagement.

She just smiled. " I really didn't need to catch that particular bus anyway. I was just going to visit a friend of

mine, but it looks like she'll have to wait a little longer. Where were you heading to?"

I looked down, a bit sheepishly. I couldn't tell her I had only come out to keep her safe from the rain!

"Er….ummm…..I was just heading to….ummmm…..the mall. I need to get a new remote for my T.V." It

was partially true. Sano had stopped by drunk last weekend and wanted to see if my goldfish wanted to

choose what to watch. Thus, my remote ended up in the fish bowl.

"Oh. Well, Misao and I were going to do some girl shopping, so when the next bus comes, we can head out

there together!"

* * *

Summer passed, and every morning, wind, rain, or shine, I would wait with her at the stop. Whenever

she returned, I would be there waiting. Sometimes she went shopping, and she would show me what she

bought, right there at the stop. People waiting at the stop or just passing by, stared at us, as if we were

crazy. It never bothered us, and we grew closer everyday. _Someday, my name and hers are going to be_

_the same,_ I thought.

One rainy morning in August, I gazed out my window and saw that it was raining once again. I grinned.

I grabbed my coat and umbrella, and headed out the door. When she arrived, I told her what I say to her on

every rainy day. "_Please, share my umbrella." _She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and replied,

"Always," then stepped closer to me.

I grinned at her. "Really?" I asked, pulling a ring from my pocket. She gasped, and looked at me in shock.

She smiled the most brilliant smile I have ever seen and then laughed. "Always and forever," was her reply.

_Nice to think that that umbrella led me to a vow._

………………………………

* * *

_A/N Oh yeah! The italicized parts are lyrics in the song._


	2. Rainy Days and Mondays

**Disclaimer - Same as always**

………………………………

* * *

**Chapter Two - Rainy Days and Mondays **_**by**_** The Carpenters**

**I absolutely hate Monday. Monday is the day of the week that everyone complains about, hence it's the reason I hate Mondays. I work as a psychiatrist, and every Monday, every patient that comes in complains about it being Monday and how it's so terrible because they have to go back to work, where their boss is a tyrant, their co-workers don't appreciate them, and yadda, yadda, yadda. I have nothing against Monday, really, just people's complaints about it.**

**Another thing I hate. The rain. When I was younger, I remember having to walk to school in the rain. On one particular day (Which just happened to be a Monday) I had been splashed by three buses and four trucks. I was soaked head to toe, but, since I was almost to the school, I kept on. I went to the office to see if they could lend me an extra uniform, and of course, they didn't have one in my size. They sent me home with a note to my mother that I couldn't attend school looking like a drowned rat (In my opinion). Every time it rains, especially on a Monday, that memory creeps into my head and won't leave.**

**Today, though, is the worst rainy Monday. My car wouldn't start this morning, so I had to wait for the bus, getting soaked from head to toe. Luckily, I have an extra change of clothes at the office. All my patients gave me the same talk about Monday, so I could recite their problems in my head along with them. I had left my wallet at home, so the only money I had was just enough for the bus fare home, therefore, I didn't eat lunch. The afternoon patients were just like the morning patients. And finally, I had to stay later than usual because my secretary had spilt coffee all over seven patient files, so I had to rewrite their data sheets.**

**When I finally got on the bus towards my empty home, I closed my eyes and sighed. It's times like this that ****I wished I had someone waiting for me. Someone **_**I**_** could tell my problems to for a change. It had been a very long day, and I was ready to eat and then go to bed. I was the only person other than the driver on the bus when I got on.**

**I felt the bus slow down and come to a stop. Knowing that it wasn't where I got off, I opened my eyes and saw a young woman climb on. She had long, black hair which was in a tight braid, and wore a waitress uniform. She passed my seat and sat across from me. She put on some headphones, and rested her head against the window. Feeling a bit awkward for staring at her, I closed my eyes once again.**

**A few minutes later, a soft voice floated to my ears. I looked up. The girl was singing.**

"_**Sometimes I'd like to quit, nothing ever seems to fit. Hanging around, nothing to do but frown. Rainy days and Mondays always get me down."**_

**That's exactly how I was feeling today. As I watched her, sitting there, staring out the window, it seemed to me that she had the same horrible day I had. **

"_**Funny, but it seems it's the only thing to do. Run and find the one who loves me."**_

_**Perhaps, she is feeling the same way I am. Suddenly, I had the strong urge to not be alone tonight. Once she finished, I commented, "You have a lovely voice."**_

_**She jumped a little, looked at me, and blushed. "Thanks."**_

"_**You're welcome," I replied. I didn't know how to go about asking her about having dinner with me, or **_

_**even asking her for her name for that matter. The silence was a bit awkward, and lucky for me, she broke it.**_

"_**Are you new around here, or just to the bus system?" she inquired. I smirked. "Just the bus. Although I have ridden one before." She blushed, seemingly embarrassed. **_

"_**I didn't mean it like that!" she replied indignantly.**_

_**I chuckled. "I know." Her blush reddened. "May I inquire as to your name?" I boldly asked.**_

"_**Makimachi Misao. May I ask yours?" she stated, one eye brow raised.**_

"_**Shinomori Aoshi," I replied. **_

"_**Well, Shinomori-san, the next stop is mine, so perhaps I shall meet you some other time you venture to ride**_

_**the bus and make turn this first meeting into a second one," she said with a smirk.**_

_**Although the way she addressed me is how everyone else does, it sounded strange coming from her. I had to **_

_**find out why that was.**_

"_**Perhaps. Or, we could keep it at the first, and get to know each other more over dinner."**_

"_**Are you asking me out on a date, Shinomori-san?" she queried. **_

"_**Only if you address me with my first name, Makimachi-san," I replied.**_

_**She smiled. "It's Misao, and I would love to, but this is the last bus for the night, and there aren't any **_

_**restaurants within walking distance of my place."**_

"_**We can stop by my place and call a cab," I suggested. For some reason, I couldn't let her get away.**_

_**She thought it over, and grinned. "Alright then, it's a deal, Aoshi-sama."**_

_**The way she addressed me was odd, but for some reason, it seemed to fit coming from her mouth. **_

"_**Aa."**_

_**Maybe rainy days and Mondays aren't so bad after all.**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

_**A/N I know, Aoshi is OOC, but I couldn't picture it with any other couple.**_


	3. The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down

A/N Yeah, this one is a parody of the lyrics. I was babysitting some of my nephews and we were watching The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and thus, this born!

* * *

Chapter Three - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down _from_ Winnie the Pooh

_The rain rain rain came down down downIn rushing, rising _eddies_,'Til the river crept out of it's bedAnd crept right into _Megumi's_!Poor _Megumi_, _she_ was frightened,With quite a rightful so, in desperationA message _she_ did write._She _placed it in a bottleAnd it floated out of the rain rain rain came down down downSo _Megumi_ started bailing._She_ was unaware, atop _her_ chair,While bailing _she_ was sailing!And the rain rain rain came down down downAnd the flood rose up up upper._Sano_, too, was caught and so he thought,"I must rescue my supper!"Ten honey pots he rescued,Enough to see him through,But as he sopped up his supper,The river sopped up _Sano_!And the water twirled and tossed himIn a honey pot canoe!The rain rain rain came down down down... _

* * *

A/N That was terrible…..I apologize if your IQ has dropped from reading it.


	4. Rainy Monday

**Chapter Four - Rainy Monday **_**by**_** Shiny Toy Guns**

**It was another Monday, another rainy Monday, just like As usual, I was meditating in the temple, but for**

**the past month, I haven't been able to empty my mind. One thing, or person for that matter, keeps showing**

**up. Misao. **

**Last month, I had snapped. I couldn't take it any more. When she came and brought my green tea on that**

**fateful, rainy Monday, she just seemed….more alluring somehow. I couldn't control myself, and suddenly,**

**was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It felt so right at that moment. We were both flushed when we**

**pulled away, and I realized that I had just forced myself on the purest creature I had known. I had tainted**

**Misao.**

**I immediately apologized, and told her that she should just forget about what occurred. I knew that she**

**would be hurt, and no matter how much I wanted to tell her how much I really did love her, I couldn't. I**

**knew I was unworthy of her. She gave me a small, sad smile, and ran. **

**That was the last time I saw her.**

**A month has passed, and although I've tried my hardest to forget that moment, that moment where I let**

**myself go, I couldn't. **

**I've been sitting her for over three hours, and have only come to one conclusion, I want her back here, with**

**me. I don't care about anything else. I returned to the Aoiya, and wrote a letter to Misao. I knew she had**

**run away to visit the Himuras, there was no other place for her to go, plus she had written a letter to Okina**

**to let him know she was safe. I sent it the next morning, and left two days later to go get her.**

………………………………

* * *

"**Misao-dono! A letter has arrived for you from Kyoto," Himura called.**

**I sighed. It was probably from Jiya, wanting to know when I was coming home. I know, it's been over a**

**month, but I still can't face Aoshi-sama. The day I got what I always dreamed about, was the same day that**

**dream was shattered. **

**I took the letter from Himura, thanked him, then went to sit on the engawa. As I gazed at my named**

**scrawled in kanji, I gasped. I recognized that handwriting. My hands shook as I opened the letter.**

**Dear Misao, **

**I know that you must hate me, and I don't blame you. I've tried to forget that day, and go back into myself,**

**shutting everything and everyone out, **_**but you left this feeling, here in side me, **_**and I can't seem to get rid**

**of it. **_**You won't see me change my mind, but I really wish I could forget the way you are, but you left this**_

_**feeling here inside me, the battle in my mind still fights me.**_

**I can't win, and I find myself wishing you were here again. **_**I can see that you're not beside me, but I still**_

_**feel you shine inside me.**_

**You are my candle, shining in the darkness, Misao. I need you to help guide me. Without you, I am forever**

**lost in the past, full of pain and sorrow. **_**On a rainy Monday, I feel it inside me, in the hopes of one day, I**_

_**will be able to be free of my guilt, and love as I should have from the start. Please, be my light once more,**_

_**and help me attain the happiness I seek.**_

_**Aoshi**_

_**Tears welled up in my eyes. "Aoshi-sama….." I whispered to myself. He has never spoken, nor written this**_

_**much about anything, especially what he is feeling. I could only imagine how much time he spent writing**_

_**this. A silky, smooth voice I would know anywhere breaks me from my thoughts.**_

"_**Will you?" I turn around and gasp. Aoshi-sama is here! I run up to him, and hug him around his**_

_**stomach, happy tears flowing down my cheeks. This time, there is no hesitation from him when he embraces**_

_**me in turn, holding on a little tighter than necessary, but I'm not complaining.**_

_**I step back a little and look up into his eyes. "As long as you never extinguish me I will remain your candle**_

_**in the dark."**_


	5. Africa

**Chapter Five - Africa **_**by**_** Toto**

**Megumi is finally coming back from her trip to Kyoto. She had heard that they were running low on doctors, and some sort of epidemic had spread. She could never just stay in one place if she knew she could help in some way. **_**She's coming in, 12:30 flight**_**, and everyone had gone to welcome her back, except me.**

**I wanted to be there, but I can't face her right now. During the time she was gone, I realized something,. I'm in love with her, but I know nothing could ever happen between us. She's a doctor for Pete's sake! She's smart, elegant, and classy.**

**Me? I used to be a bartender, making pretty good tips, but, the bar I worked at shut down. Now, I'm just a bum, mooching off of my friends for food and shelter. **

**I look at the clock, and notice that it's already 1:30. The gang is probably at the Akebeko right now, celebrating her return. I sigh, and run my hand through my hair. My phone rings, and I answer it without bothering to see the name on the screen.**

"**Hello," I drawled.**

"**Hey Sano, it's Kenshin. Listen, we're in the airport parking lot, the car won't start, and I don't have any jumper cables. Do you think you can come down and give us a jump?" he asked.**

"**Isn't there anyone there with jumper cables?" I asked. I didn't really want to go.**

"**We've asked around, and all we've gotten are negative responses."**

**I huffed. "Fine. I'll be there in a few."**

"**We'll meet you by the clock tower in the east end of the airport. Thanks!" Kenshin replied, and then we both hung up.**

**I guess I have to see her without much time to practice my get-on-Megumi's-nerves-so-she-doesn't-know-I- love-her-act. Oh well.**

………………………………

* * *

**Dang it! I got lost inside the airport. **_**I stopped an old man on the way**_**, and asked him which way to the east end clock tower, and he pointed me in the right direction, saying, "**_**Hurry boy she's waiting there for you**_**." I was a little confused by his remark, but just shrugged it off as him being senile. **

**As I neared the tower, I saw her standing there, all alone. Where was everyone else? I approached her slowly, and called to her. "Hey, fox."**

**She looked up at me, and she seemed different. She wasn't the confident woman I remember when she left. She seemed, nervous for some reason. I stopped right in front of her. "Where's Kenshin and the others?" I asked.**

**She took a deep breath, and said, "I asked them to leave."**

**Now I'm really confused. "Kenshin said that the car needed a jump….."**

**She bowed her head and looked at the floor. "It was a lie. I asked him to get you to come down here."**

**I was shocked. I just stared at her. "Why?"**

**She lifted her head, but turned it to the side so she wasn't looking at me. "I have to leave again in a few hours, and I…." she cleared her throat, " I don't know when I'll get to come back….and…and I…"**

**She's fumbling with her words, so I try to help her, even though I'm at a loss myself because she's leaving again. "What is it, fox?"**

**She glares at me for using that nickname. This I can handle. A stuttering Megumi, not so much. **

"**I was trying to say that I wanted to see you and tell you I love you, but obvious you don't care!" she bites out. Then she blushes madly while covering her mouth, realizing what she just said. **

"**Do you mean it, Meg?" I ask softly. She nods, still embarrassed by her outburst. I pull her into a fierce hug. "I love you too," I whisper. Then I add, "I'm going with you." **

**Her head shoots up, and I narrowly miss it hitting my chin. "Sano, I'm going to help a small clinic in Africa. I'll be staying for a few years. I don't think that you'll be able to take that long of a vacation."**

**I smile ruefully. "Actually, the bar I worked at had to close down, so right now, I don't have any obligations to anyone." **

"**You're really willing to come with me?" she asked, seemingly awed.**

"_**It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you,**_** now that I have you," I said. She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her.**

………………………………

* * *

**Megumi and I lived in Africa for four years before finally returning to Japan. We married after three months of living there, which came as a shock to our friends when we returned.**

**It was different, living out in the open plains, and the people were very friendly and eager to learn, or teach when necessary. **

**My favorite thing was the rain. You could follow the clouds coming towards you, and leaving you. They never seemed to stay in one place for very long. The most beautiful sight, is when I get to see Megumi caught out in it on her way back to our hut. Reminiscing about it now, I can't help but **_**bless the rains down in Africa. **_

………………………………


	6. Save it for a Rainy Day

A/N This song is one of my favorites to listen to when I'm feeling a little down. I highly recommend you listen to it.

* * *

Chapter Six - Save it for a Rainy Day _by_ The Jayhawks

It was another hot summer day, here in Tokyo. Yahiko was helping at the Akebeko, Sano was doing what he does best, losing all of his, or should I say, my money, at the gambling hall, and I was sitting on the engawa, watching Kenshin do laundry.

This was the first time I actually looked at him. You know, not the typical once over where you judge if the guy is attractive or not, (which he definitely is, by the way), but looking as in taking in every detail. I realized that his clothes were practically rags, (I wonder how many times his patched his gi and hakama), as well as all the scars that were visible from the small openings in his clothes. It made me want to go up to him and say, Kenshin, you _can't disguise the living all the miles you've been through. _

I drew my gaze away from his attire, and took in the expression on his face as well as his posture. As usual, he was smiling that smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. I can see that he really is happy here, doing laundry, but he is still haunted by his past. I don't like seeing him hunched over like he is. It makes me want to go up to him and say, _the burden that you carry, is more than one soul could ever bear._

As if he senses me staring, (which I'm sure he does), he looks up at me.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru-dono?"

"N..nn…no," I stuttered, embarrassed at being caught ogling him.

He just smiles and says, "Sessha will start on dinner, now that the laundry is done."

* * *

Later that night, I tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep, but it just won't come. Frustrated, I kick off the blanket covering me, and go outside to get some fresh air. As I am about to sit down, I see a shadow on the corner of the engawa, leaning against one of the posts. I recognize that profile anywhere. It's Kenshin.

He's gazing at the moon, with a sorrowful expression. I want to go up to him and say, _don't look so sad_,

Kenshin, but I don't have the courage to. I know he can sense my presence, but I still jump when he calls

my name. "Kaoru-dono?"

His eyes lock with mine. "H..hai?" I reply.

"Why are you up so late?" he asks, concern laced in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd get some fresh air and look at the stars."

He nods and beckons me to sit beside him. I hesitate, unsure of how close to be, so I decide to sit with

enough room for two people between us. There is a somewhat peaceful silence between us as we both gaze

at the moon, (only somewhat because I never really liked the quiet). I decided to break it with the question

that's been plaguing me since I first saw him out here.

"What are you thinking about?"

He seems surprised at my question. I usually just mind my own business, (when it comes to very personal

matters, especially Kenshin's), but I couldn't help it. I didn't like to see such raw pain on his face. I didn't

really expect him to answer, but he does.

"Sessha was just thinking about his worth. Sessha doesn't do much to help Kaoru-dono, aside from

housework, and he thinks he should be doing more, to make himself worthy of staying ….…here," he says

softly.

"That's why you look so depressed?!" I blurted out. He seems a little hurt that what he considers a dilemma

is not that big of a deal to me.

"It goes much deeper than just wanting to stay at the dojo," he whispers to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, nearing him a little. Kenshin takes a deep breath and softly says.,

"Sessha needs to have a better role than that of a house-wife. Sessha loves doing those things for Kaoru-

dono, but he wants….no…needs…..to be able to…to be more than that."

It suddenly dawns on me what he wants, but he's too afraid to say, or ask. I want it too, so much. I guess I'll

just have to take the plunge. "_There's another part to play_," I tell him, laying my hand on top of his that is

resting on the floor.

He looks up at me, his beautiful amethyst eyes staring into mine, glistening with what looks like hope and

awe. "What would that be?" he asks.

"Well, this dojo has been run by my family for generations, and right now, it needs more….official

members….." I say, looking at mine hand over his. He turns his right hand, the hand I am covering, and

laces his fingers with mine. Then, he lifts his left hand to grasp my chin, raising my head so he can look me

in the eye. "Kaoru?" he whispers. His dropping of the usual honorific gives me courage to continue.

"Will you join my family?" I ask. His eyes widen with shock, and slowly he smiles. "If that is what would

make you happy."

I was filled with euphoria that he was willing, but I was afraid that he was only willing to because I asked

him to, so I started babbling. "Of course it would! But I want to know that it makes you happy. I can't be

happy if you aren't so if you really don'…." I was cut off from my rants by his warm, soft lips.

When we slowly parted, we both looked into each others' eyes. His were twinkling with happiness, and I

think mine were as well. "Nothing would make me happier, Kaoru," he whispered.

We settled into each others arms, and gazed out at the stars.

* * *

The next morning, we were sitting side by side on the engawa, drinking tea. The sun was rising, creating the

most beautiful colors in the sky. Looking over at Kenshin, I couldn't help myself.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Next time, you feel down……_save it for a rainy day, not a beautiful day like this one."_

_He laughed, one full of happiness. I loved that sound. "I'll try, Kaoru. Though, I don't think I'll have to, as_

_long as you're with me."_

……………………………… 


	7. Raindrops

**A/N I know I know……it's been a little while, but work has been a bit hectic! After this one-shot, at the**

**bottom I'm posting the links to the songs used thus far.**

………………………………

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Raindrops **_**by**_** Stunt**

**Its over. Everything is finally at peace here in Tokyo. It's just as Kenshin said, it's a little lonely with everyone gone, but it's the way things should be. I'm just so glad that he stayed with me. **

**As we walk across the bridge leading home, towards the setting sun, I get the sudden urge to just run. I stop and turn towards Kenshin. Stretching my hand towards him, I say, "**_**Take my hand." **_**He doesn't hesitate as he usually would, and grasps my hand firmly. I smile, and pull him as I start to run. **

**He smiles, and then begins to laugh, and I can't help but join him. As we reach home, we are both out of breath, and collapse on the engawa, still holding each other's hand. We look at each other and smile. Once we've rested, a comfortable silence envelops us. The moment was just too perfect, and I couldn't help but telling him how I feel. **

"**Kenshin, with you here, **_**everything just seems to fall into place, **_**and **_**nothing else seems to matter. **_**Before you came, as well as the others, I couldn't help but **_**feel so lonely**_**."**

**Kenshin's response was to bring me closer to his side, and hold me there. I was a bit nervous that he didn't say anything, until he finally whispered, "I feel the same, Kaoru-dono." **

**Just then, it began to rain. Not a freezing rain, but a warm and refreshing one. I couldn't help but be a little excited. I loved this weather. I feel Kenshin move beside me, so I turn my head in his direction. His arm is stretched out in the rain, his hand facing palm up. He seems lost in thought, and then gives my hand a squeeze.**

"**Kaoru-dono, your hand in mine, **_**feels like the raindrops on m**_**y **_**skin. You reach me somewhere deep within. You make me feel so alive."**_

**I am at a loss for words. I never thought that he felt the same way I did! I become emboldened by his words, and am so entranced by the look on his beautiful face, that I kiss him on the cheek. "Kaoru-dono?" he whispers. I pull away quickly, turning my head and blush. He won't have that, and turns my head back to face him.**

"**I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea…." He cuts me off by putting two fingers on my mouth. I can't help but look into his beautiful eyes. There's a light in there that I've never seen before, probably another thing he kept hidden from me.**

**Actions **_**say more than what is said**_**, and his definitely said a lot.**

………………………………

* * *

**A/N So here they are. All you have to do is erase the space between the dot and com.**

**Bus Stop - youtube****. com/watch?v=It75wQ0JypA**

**Rainy Days and Mondays - youtube****. com/watch?v=dPmbT5XC-q0**

**The Rain Rain Rain came Down Down Down - youtube****. com/watch?v=m758KpGzyPk (It's so cute in Swedish!)**

**Rainy Monday - youtube****. com/watch?v=tvsoRDvKgi0**

**Africa - youtube****. com/watch?v=_Zj00qwrFGo (I LOVE this acappella group! They are AMAZING live!)**

**Save it for a Rainy Day - youtube****. com/watch?v=M-3yswHFUNc**

**Raindrops - youtube****. com/watch?v=mWsgUoo6T04&feature=related**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Rain

A/N - I am SOOOOOO sorry about the really late update! My computer died (I had to get a new one) and a lot of things have been happening in my family, and friends of the family. Like, last Friday, my sister's boyfriend's boss had a semi run through his bedroom at four o'clock in the morning, which flung his wife from the bed and broke his neck. Thank goodness he's doing fine, and didn't get paralyzed! Yay for Harborview Medical Center!!

Oh…..I fixed the links from the web pages for the songs in the last chapter, so if you go back there, you can check them out…..for real this time!

Oh….if I haven't replied to your reviews, gomen gomen gomen! My e-mail's been crazy too so I have to sort through everything!!!! Aaaargghhhh! Sometimes, I hate technology!

Disclaimer - I regret to inform you, I don't own Kenshin or the gang.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Rain _by_ Breaking Benjamin

_Take a photograph. It'll be the last_ thing that you'll remember me by.

_I don't have a past_ of peace or tranquility, just one full of bloodshed and war. After being with you these past few years, I realize that, even though my happiness is within my grasp, there will always come a day when some past enemy will try to steal it, you, away from me, and I find myself constantly worrying that I won't be able to protect you, that I will fail you. Now, there is one thing I do have.

_I just have a chance_ to save you from myself, and my past sins that haunt me. That's why I have decided to leave. So I can keep you out of harm's way. Although, I think I am leaving just to rid myself of the temptation at achieving my happiness which I know I don't deserve.

* * *

It's been two days since I left the dojo, and it's still raining hard, just like when I left. The rain reminds me of my trespasses, pounding down on me endlessly, never relenting or easing up. I just want to scream out, '_Rain rain! Go away! Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun.'_

All of me, body, soul, mind, and heart, are waiting for the sun to come out. That's impossible now, though, You were my sun. Your smile could brightened the darkest corners of the world, of the universe. Only you can keep me warm with your radiance.

* * *

It's been three weeks since that awful day, the rain never letting up. I feel like a complete fool. I should never have left the dojo, my home, or you. Then again, you and home are the same to me. I would be content living in an underground cave without clean water if you were there with me. They say home is where the heart is, so my home is wherever you are.

_You're getting closer now._ I started walking back towards Tokyo, during which I began to think over some things, such as, _'Is it you I want? Or just the notion of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?'_ I shake my head at this. Of course I want you! There is no one else I would rather be with than you!

I begin to think of all the things we've been through. All the happiness and pain. I realized something. Both of us wore smiles through it all, and I'm sure we still do. It's as if _we are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_. The two of us wear masks of happiness, so as not to let the others in our abnormal family worry over us.

Are you wearing one right now?

* * *

I stop on the outskirts of the city, and decide to set up camp. It's too late to go knocking on your door, even though I am sure you would answer. The never ending rain thumps relentlessly on my worn out body. I lay down, not even bothering to shelter myself from the torrent, and look up at the rain coming down, as if each little raindrop represented a victim of my blade.

_To lie here, under you, is all I could ever do, _but not anymore. I won't let my past dictate who I am now. I won't let it discourage me from taking hold of that which I've longed to grasp.

* * *

I finally arrive at the gate, but I can't bring myself to knock. What if you reject me? After what I have done, it is only right that you turn me away. I still cling to the hope that you'll forgive me. The rain is pouring down on me. _Rain rain, go away, come again another day. All the world is waiting_ _for the sun. _

_Suddenly, I hear squishing mud behind me. I hear a gasp, and I turn. _

_There you are, holding an umbrella with your left hand while your right one holds the tofu bucket. _

"_Kenshin," you whisper. You look like you're in shock, and then you suddenly drop your loaded hands, dash towards me and yell. "Kenshin!" You run straight into my arms, and I hold you tightly. _

"_I'm home, Kaoru, that I am," I whisper in your ear. You pull back, and look into my eyes, with your_

_beautiful smile. I smile back, and claim your lips with my own. I realized then….._

_it stopped raining._

……………………………… 


	9. About Rain

Chapter 9 - About Rain _by_ Sequoyah Prep School

As she walked into the dimly lit hall to take a break from Prom, she let out a gasp. There was her boyfriend,

making out with another girl. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran back into the gym, through the throng of

people, and past the doors leading to the outside. She cried silently, only letting out small whimpers. The air

was cold, but she refused to go back inside. Instead, she sat against the wall and wrapped her arms around

her knees and placing her head on top. This was the worst night of her life.

She heard the door open, but refused to look up.

"Kitsune?" a baritone voice laced with concern asked. She refuse to acknowledge it. The owner of the voice

knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

She snapped her head up, anger in her tear-filled eyes. "Why would you care, tori-atama?! If I tell you,

you'd just say that you were right and I was wrong about him and gloat about it to everyone!"

"Megumi…" he whispered, staring into her eyes. With that, she threw herself into his arms. "Why didn't I

listen to you, Sano?" She cried even harder now. Sano didn't know what to do, so he held her.

He knew she would get hurt eventually if she dated Hiroshi. He knew how he treated all the girls he went

out with, and what he did behind their backs. He didn't want Megumi to get involved, to be hurt by him.

Sano tightened his embrace.

"He doesn't deserve you, Meg. He never did," he said softly. When Megumi's cries had died down, he

slowly pulled away.

"Are you ready to go back inside?"

She shook her head. "I'm a mess right now. My eyes and nose are probably red., making me look

ridiculous."

"You don't look ridiculous. You look beautiful." She blushed at that.

"I still want to dance….." he said.

She backed out of his arms and looked to the ground.. "Oh, well, you can go back, if you want. You don't

have to stay here."

He was silent for a few seconds, and soft droplets began to fall.

"I have a better idea," he said with a grin, causing her to stare up at him.

"Oh? What's that?"

"_I hope you like dancing in the rain_," he said, pulling her up to her feet. He spun her and pulled her to him.

They began to sway in each others arms. After a few minutes, Sano told her, "_I sure am glad you wore that_

_dress."_

"Why" she asked.

"_It reminds me of the night that we first met, _at Kenshin's 14th birthday party. You wore one the same

shade of dark purple, and had your hair in a bun with a white Asian lily in it. You wore very light make-up,

but your lips were ruby-red. You looked so beautiful that night."

"That was three years ago! How do you remember all those details?" she exclaimed.

"I remember everything about you," he whispered. She stopped swaying, and looked at him.

"Sano…."

"_I've had you on my mind for quite some time, _but I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't care

for me like that. So, I did the only thing I could to be close to you, and that was to tease you."

"You baka! If you would've just told me from the start, then I wouldn't have had to go through what I did

today!"

"Nani?! Are you saying that if I had asked you out before Hiroshi did, that you would've accepted?"

"Of course!" She realized what she said, and blushed, looking to the ground.

"What if I asked now?" he queried, lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"Then I'd say, '_we could be fine.'" she replied. _

_The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. This night wasn't so bad after all. _

………………………………

* * *

_A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the link for the song_

_youtube. com/watch?v=MUl0oKQmnus&feature=related_


	10. Last Kiss

Chapter 10 - Last Kiss

I've been in my room for the past two weeks, curled up on my bed. I kept whispering her name over and over.

"Tomoe."

In my head I was screaming, '_Oh where or where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me.'_

I replayed everything that happen that night in my head.

_We were out on a date, in my daddy's car._ I had to borrow his because mine was in the shop. We hadn't

seen each other in over six months because she was studying abroad. I had made reservations for us at the

restaurant where we had our first date. I picked her up from her house at six, so the sun had already set.

_We hadn't driven very far_, only a few blocks or so. _There in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled, the_

_engine was dead. I couldn't stop, _there wasn't enough time to, so _I swerved to the right, _and crashed into a

tree._ I'll never forget the sounds that night. The screaming tires, the busting glass, _and_ the painful scream_

_that I heard last._ I had hit my head against the steering wheel and blacked out.

I can still hear her scream echoing in my ears. She was in so much pain, and it was all my fault. I covered

my ears, trying to get rid of the piercing shriek that kept ringing, but it wouldn't stop. I don't think it ever

will.

_When I woke up, the rain was pouring down. There were people standing all around._ They had probably

heard the crash, and I could hear sirens in the distance. _Something warm _was_ going through my eyes, _blood,

probably from the gash on my forehead, which was cut by some glass that had broken off the windshield. I

was disoriented, but the first thing I thought of was Tomoe. I couldn't see very well from the blood covering

my eyes, _but_ _somehow I found my baby that night. _

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, 'Hold me darling, just a little while. I held her close, _and

_kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed _while we had been apart. "I love you,

Kenshin. Be happy," she said. I was about to reply that I couldn't be happy without her, _but now she's gone,_

_even though I hold her tight_. I cried and chanted her name over and over. _I lost my love, my life, that night._

My dad had been called by one of the officers, and he took me home. I went straight to my room, and

haven't left it since.

Suddenly, I sat up. She told me to be happy, and I know that she meant for me to find someone else to love,

(which I don't think will happen), but that doesn't mean that can't be with her again. I decided, _she's_

_gone to heaven, so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

I will live the rest of my life serving others, and making others happy. I am certain that Tomoe's wish for

my happiness will be fulfilled in this way, because each person that I help will lead me one step closer to

heaven, which is one step closer to her.

* * *

A/N I came up with this one, because I was in a car accident yesterday. Luckily, no one was hurt. My sister

was driving, and if she hadn't stopped when I had told her to, I would either not be walking, or dead right

now (The other driver had hit my side of the car). Our car was totaled, so now we have to get a new one,

which sucks because we had just had work done on it, including new tires put on. Oh well.


End file.
